Zac Zinger
Zac Zinger is a jazz musician and founder of the eponymous Zac Zinger group. A skilled multi-instrumentalist, he plays the flute, clarinet, EWI, shakuhachi, bansuri and all four types of saxophones. He is also an ex-member of the Video Game Orchestra (VGO), an officially recognized Boston-based group that not only performs songs from classic games but also contributes to newer titles such as Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, D4: Dark Dreams Don't Die, and Kingdom Hearts -HD 2.5 ReMIX-''. Zinger's involvement with Capcom began in the early 2010s, where he produced three albums based on their ''Monster Hunter and Okami franchises. His first video game project was Street Fighter V. Other works include Mobile Suit Gudam: Side Stories and RWBY. Production History *''Monster Hunter Swing ~Big Band Jazz Arrange~'' (CD) (2012) *''Okami Arrange Collection Vol. 2, Jazz'' (CD) (2015) *''Monster Hunter the Jazz'' (CD) (2015) *''Street Fighter V'' (2016) -- Composer & Arranger (Music Composer) Song Credits Monster Hunter Swing ~Big Band Jazz Arrange~ *Proof of a Hero -- Arrangement, Saxophones *Fiercely Flashing Blue Light / Zinogre -- Arrangement, Saxophones *Empress of Flame / Nana Tesukatori & Teo Tesukatoru -- Arrangement, Saxophones *Theme of Pokke Village -- Arrangement, Saxophones, Flute, Clarinet *Amusement Quarters of the Snowy Village -- Arrangement, Saxophones *Scat Cat Fever -- Arrangement, Saxophones *In Search of the Secret Hot Spring -- Arrangement, Saxophones, Flute, Clarinet *Tremor of Both Sea and Land / Lagiacrus -- Arrangement, Saxophones *Tough Dark Indigo ~ Brachydios -- Arrangement, Saxophones *To Be One with Life -- Arrangement, Saxophones Okami Arrange Collection Vol. 2, Jazz *The Sun Rises -- Arrangement, Saxophones *Kamiki Festival -- Arrangement, Saxophones, Flute, Clarinet, Shakuhachi *Reset -- Arrangement, Saxophones, Flute, Clarinet, Shakuhachi *Ushiwaka's Dance ~ Playing with Ushiwaka -- Arrangement, Saxophones, Flute, Clarinet, Shakuhachi *Theme of Shachimaru -- Arrangement, Saxophones, Flute, Clarinet, Shakuhachi *Ryoshima Plains -- Arrangement, Saxophones, Flute, Clarinet, Shakuhachi *A Great Spirit Lies in Wait -- Arrangement, Saxophones, Flute, Clarinet, Shakuhachi *Giving Kushinada a Ride -- Arrangement, Saxophones, Flute, Clarinet, Shakuhachi *Theme of the Celestials -- Arrangement, Saxophones, Flute, Clarinet, Shakuhachi *Emperor of Eternal Darkness -- Arrangement, Saxophones, Flute, Clarinet, Shakuhachi *Theme of Tsuzurao -- Arrangement, Saxophones, Flute, Clarinet, Shakuhachi Monster Hunter the Jazz *Awakening -- Arrangement, Saxophones *A Day on Pokke Farm -- Arrangement, Saxophones *Red Afterglow Running in the Darkness / Narugakuruga -- Arrangement, Saxophones *Yukumo Airou Farm -- Arrangement, Saxophones *Secret Hot Spring Where Hunters Gather -- Arrangement, Shakuhachi *Song of One -- Arrangement, Saxophones *Wind of Departure -- Arrangement, Saxophones *Riding on the Sea Breeze ~ Cheeko Village -- Arrangement, Saxophones *Village Swaying in the Wind ~ Shinato Village -- Arrangement, Saxophones *Proof of a Hero -- Arrangement, Saxophones Street Fighter V *City in Chaos -New York Stage- -- Composition & Arrangement *City in Chaos Alternative -New York Stage- -- Composition & Arrangement *Frosty Boulevard -New York Stage- -- Composition & Arrangement *Frosty Boulevard Alternative -New York Stage- -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Zangief -- Arrangement Related Links *Official Website Category:Composers Category:Articles in need of images Category:Real-life people Category:Male people